1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of strain sensors and more specifically to fiber optic strain sensors designed to withstand high temperatures and to be installed in harsh, cramped environments.
2. Prior Art
Strain sensors are currently used in numerous applications; however, it is difficult to build sensors that will survive at elevated temperatures and in hostile environments over a wide sensing range. The enclosed assembly permits one to accurately measure strains at operating steam power plants and the like. The invention permits installation to be performed under adverse condition inside cramped spaces. No known prior art provides these features.